Holding On
by LoLiAnGeL13
Summary: Random one shots that I decided to do out of boredom: "She thought about it as she rested her head on his shoulder 'Never thought I ended up like this...me using magic...fighting the NOL and the most shocking part...me falling in love with the grim reaper..." RagnaxOC Edit:Changed Title
1. Sari

**Random one shots I decided to do out of boredom. Will be write more soon I guess...**

**I don't own Blazblue or its characters, I only own Koe and Mystic**

* * *

**_Sari:_**

Koe met him on a Tuesday, she remembered because that was the day she tried on her brand new sari. It was a gift from her aunt after months of hard work and training. Her aunt was a mysterious woman, always quiet and was full of surprises. Koe was shocked the day her aunt had handed her the box "Put it on today," her aunt told her "We're going to meet an old friend of mine, and his student."

She saw herself in the mirror before she stepped out of the bathroom; the colors were blue and black. The sari was simple and plain. She adjusted the shawl a bit to cover her marking on her left shoulder before the door knocked "Kokori?" Her aunt's voice was heard though the door. "Coming!" She felt excited and nervous because she was going to meet Jubei, one of the six heros. She remembered the stories that her aunt and mother use to tell about them when she was a child and was shocked to find out her aunt took part of the Dark war against the black beast. "An ally, nothing more, I just merely aided and healed the wounded" Her aunt claimed but she knew that it was something more.

As she followed her aunt into the grass fields, Koe felt more nervous. She saw two figures in the distance up a hill under a tree. Her aunt stopped a couple steps before and Koe followed suit, she looked at the figures and hid herself behind her aunt.

"Mystic! Good to see ya again old friend." the shorter figure spoke. Koe peeked to the side to see the shorter one was Jubei, a cat creature standing like a human being and the taller figure was a young boy around Koe's age, wearing red and black. The boy had white hair and multi-colored eyes: his left eye being green and his right being red. What she noticed was his right arm, she felt a dark aura coming from it. The moment she laid eyes on it, her marking reacted and she hissed in pain. Mystic quickly turned her head "What's wrong?" she whispered, Koe shook her head "Nothing auntie, it's nothing." Mystic's eyes squinted at Koe in disbelief but turned back to Jubei "Long time no see Jubei, how's the eye?"

Jubei laughed "It's fine, now how's life living under the robes?" Mystic chuckled at the question, she wore a tradition blue burka; all of her body covered for the exception of her eyes. Koe remembered her mother told her in the past that Mystic once only wore the head piece and showing her face. Due to unknown reason though, she covered her whole body in an instant, Koe once asked her but was never given an answer.

"Just dandy, now who's the boy?" Mystic spoke and Koe looked at him. His eyes locked on to hers and quickly both averted blushing. _'He's kinda cute?' _She thought as she hid behind Mystic's robes. "Well this is Ragna, my student, been with for while now. Just teaching him the ropes. Ragna, introduce yourself, this is an old friend of mine Mystic. " Jubei slightly pushed him to them. He stumbled a bit before he adjusted himself and bowed. "Hi..." he muttered.

Koe giggled and he shot up and glared at her. Koe blinked back in surprise and tilted her head in confusion. "Come closer boy." Mystic commanded and he jumped in shock. Ragna looked at Jubei for an answer and he just nodded. Ragna slowly took a few steps forward before Mystic grabbed his face by her hand. Ragna began to blush as Mystic came close to his face, she was inspecting all over with her eyes. Soon they laid on his right arm "Hmm...I see."

Jubei chuckled "Well I did tell ya. Now who's this little lady behind ya?" Mystic nodded "This is my niece Kokori." She stepped aside to reveal Koe. She blushed and bowed "Hello Mr. Jubei sir!" Jubei smiled "Just Jubei will do kiddo, don't need to be formal." Koe blinked "Oh well if it's not too much...Just call me Koe..."

As Mystic and Jubei spoke at the bottom of the hill, Koe sat under the tree on top with Ragna in awkward silence. "What's with the fancy dress?" Ragna finally spoke up and Koe looked at him. "Um..." She looked down blushing "My aunt gave it to me as a gift..." Koe felt his eyes on her and fidgeted a bit. "Huh...Looks nice on you..." He said as he looked the other way turning red. Koe turned more red "Thank you..." After a pause Ragna spoke again "Mind explaining me what's the deal with old hag covered in curtains?" Koe turned to him "Hey! That's my aunt you're talking about!" Koe sighed "And it's a burka...I don't know why really she wears that..."

After a while of talking, Koe felt more comfortable and relaxed around Ragna and saw Mystic and Jubei walk back to them. "Kokori" Mystic said and Koe stood up "Yeah auntie?"

"Come, we head back to prepare." She answered. Koe tilted her head in confusion "How come?"

"Starting today, you start your training with Jubei and Ragna."


	2. Stubborn

So here's another chapter and yeah kinda has a plot I guess?

Read and Review please?

Thanks to XxChainsawChickxX for the review, it made my crappy day so much better!

* * *

Koe panted as she fell to the floor. She never thought training with one of the six heroes would be so damn tough! Jubei began her training with jogging a few miles, at first Koe didn't because of her previous training with Mystic but with him was with a twist; she had run with weights, and that was not the beginning. As she was running he began chase and told her she had to out run him to avoid being hit. After that it was basically pure torture. Next he tested her reflexes by attacking with a staff, hitting near her feet making her basically dance around and then block the hits aimed at her face, dodging and bending different ways. Then he decided to test her hand to hand combat skills. She felt better about that due to Mystic. Mystic had taught her about seven types of different fighting styles from around the world both new and ancient styles "Learning different cultures enriches the mind" she once told her and understood the meaning.

At the end of the day she fell down trying to catch her breath as she heard chuckling. She turned her head to see Ragna smirking at her "Hard for you?" He asked. She scowled at his face "Actually it's not too bad, Mystic kinda prepared me for this." Ragna raised an eyebrow in doubt "Really now? From I see you looked like you were having a kinda of rough time there." Koe pouted "Well that's what you see but I was just fine." Koe got up and hmphed while walking away from him. Ragna chuckled again "Stupid..." "Well she is stubborn like her aunt." Jubei said as he walked up to Ragna "Master do you think it's a good idea to train her?" Ragna asked as he turned to his mentor. Jubei smiles "Don't underestimate her Ragna, she's a fighter this one. She has guts, most girls her age wouldn't even picture themselves roughing it up out here let alone know how even to defend themselves." Ragna sighed "Yea but why did you agree to this?" Jubei shook his head "Listen kid, it's not just that her aunt and I go way back, she has something..." Ragna looked at Jubei oddly and Jubei replied "Think nothing of it now Ragna, for now I just need to train the both of you and make sure you kids come out right." Ragna nodded and stared at the direction that Koe went.

"How was it?" Mystic said as she sat down next to Jubei in front of the fire. "Well I got them collecting firewood for now." The robed woman shook her head "I meant the training, how was she?" Jubei's eye looked in her direction "You taught her well, she's fast, adaptable and kinda hardheaded haha." Mystic sighed "I believed that she got from her mother, Chizuru was always making things her way or no way. As I was asking, you saw it right?" The hooded cat nodded and sighed "I was in doubt about it when you told me but after the hand to hand combat I saw it..." Mystic nodded "I had to seal it as soon as I discovered it. The only prove that it exist is the mark on her shoulder. I fear not only for the girl's safety but if it got to the wrong hands..." Jubei agreed "We can't afford that..."

"Come on quit being lazy!" Ragna shouted to Koe as both were heading back carrying bundles of tree branches. Koe was behind struggling with her bundle "Shut up!" Ragna stopped in place to turn to Koe "Just admit that you can't carry it." Koe scoffed at him "Well excuse me that I'm not as strong as you mr. Manly man!" She walked past Ragna in annoyance

"Ugh! Stubborn woman! Why won't you just admit that you can't do it!"  
"Gah! Stubborn man! Why can't you just shut up and let me do it!"  
"_Fine_! But don't go crying to me when you drop it!"  
"I won't! I refuse to depend on a man especially _you_!"

"How are they getting along?" Mystic asked. Jubei chuckled "Well they had a bumpy start but I think it will turn into something nice."


	3. Rabbit

**New chapter? OMG! sorry had to. So yeah intro to Rachel and stuff. Again trying stuff out...**

**REad and Review?**

* * *

She met Rachel on a Friday. How? It was a day that she kicked Ragna's ass and boy it felt_ great_. Jubei, one day decided as a great work out that both Koe and Ragna fight each other in hand to hand combat.

Koe grinned at the idea, knowing she has the chance to kick Ragna's ass. She heard Ragna's grunt in response knowing that he doesn't know much about fighting weaponless.

On a open grass plain, both were facing each other, with Jubei and Mystic on the side. Koe began the first move, swinging her leg towards him.

After about an hour Koe kicked him into the ground. "Gah!"  
"Alright that's enough." Mystic called out as she was walking towards them. Ragna looked up at Koe and scowled. Koe stuck her tongue towards him "Not my fault you suck." "You just got lucky." Ragna claimed and Koe scoffed "Yeah right saids the guy who's ass got kicked by a _girl_." Ragna growled as he got up. Mystic checked Ragna for any injuries "Now you know what you need to improve on Ragna. There will be a time where you cannot depend on your weapon and can only rely on your own two hands." "Yeah, yeah I hear ya."

"I agree, Ragna you should know better seeing as your past experience you often tend to make a fool of yourself."

All heads turn to the voice to see a young girl with blond hair with eyes. The outfit was gothic Lolita with her umbrella and black and red stuff animals that came along with her.

"Damn bunny leech, the hell you doing here?" Ragna growled and Koe looked at her with confusion 'Weird she looks like those lolitas I read about...' The young girl walked towards the group and turns her attention to Koe "Oh? And who might this girl be?" Mystic replies "My niece Kokori." Koe bows towards the young girl "You can call me Koe thou..." The girl raised an eyebrow "Oh? I was not aware that you had a _niece_ Mystic." Mystic gave a cold stare to her. "Hey there Rachel, what brings you around?" Jubei came just in time before anything else had happen. "Hello Jubei, I came to see your new student as you mention before..." Rachel claimed as she gestured Koe. Koe blinked "Umm I'm kinda out of the loop here. Who is she?" Mystic grunted as Rachel introduced herself "My apologies, I am Rachel Alucard, head of the Alucard family. I, you can say am an old friend of your aunt." Mystic's cold blue eyes glared at Rachel. Koe looked at her aunt with worry.

"Don't forget you're annoying and noisy." Ragna added. Rachel turned to him and before she replied her red bat toy cried "How dare you call the princess that you imbecile!" Then the black cat added "You are nothing but a mutt and have no right to even talk about the princess!"

*Smack*  
"Ow! Princess..."

Rachel lowered her hand while Koe was surprised. She lean over and whispered to Ragna "Did her toys just talk?" Ragna nodded "Pain in the ass if you ask me." Koe blinked "And did she just bitch slap like them like a pimp?" Ragna chuckled "Pretty much yeah." "Nago, Gii I don't need assistance. I can handle Ragna's pathetic excuse of an insult."

"Hey!"

Koe giggled as Ragna glared at Rachel "Geez getting harassed by women all the damn time." He muttered and Koe kept laughing. Ragna turned red as he turned to her "And you shut up, don't think I won't hit you just because you're a girl cause that won't stop me!" Koe stared at and smirked "Really now?" She got close to his red face and whispered "I'd like to see you try..." She whipped her navy blue hair back as she walked away from him.

Ragna stood there in shock as Rachel chuckled at the scene. "My, my, how amusing, seeing I am not the only who enjoy causing you misery here Ragna."

"Yeah don't remind me..."


	4. Veil

**So yeah update! Yay! So this has some more plot stuff? To let people know because I realized that I never put what the women looked like so:**

**Koe:**** Long navy blue hair up to her butt, silver eyes, light tan skin. She's about a year or two younger then Ragna [If we ever know the damn age?] 5'4 tall and weight? You guys can make it up.**

**Mystic:****[Under the Burka!] She has Silver eyes like Koe [But it has a reason later] since she's way older then certain characters she has a mixture of red and gray hair. She only has scars on her face and forearms [which explained later] 5'7 and weight same thing.**

**Read and Review?**

* * *

Mystic stared at the sleeping forms of the kids at the distance as she sat down next to Jubei in front of the fireplace. She tugged her veil to reveal her face. She had the brightest silver eyes and you can see a few strands of red and gray hair coming down on her face. The main focus was the scars on her face. The Glasgow smile, a wide cut on each side of her mouth that reached the top of her cheekbone was the biggest ones as well as the scars that ran next to her eyes on each side. A small cut scar ran across her nose as she scratched it. Jubei stared at her in pity as he was knew the origins of the scars. "Please stop looking Jubei I get anxious when being watched." She spoke out and sighed. He chuckled "Sorry there Luka, it's been a while since I saw that pretty face." Mystic shook her head "I'm old Jubei, there's nothing pretty about this face." She adjusted her head piece "And please don't call me that name, I hate the baggage that comes with it." Jubei gave a sad smile "You know it's who you are, everyone came to love you with it."

"But I lost everything and everyone I cared about with that name."

"It wasn't your fault Luka, Terumi and Taani tricked us all."

"No, had I listen to Hana...maybe..."

"The past is in the past. We can only work for the future and make sure these kids are prepared when the time is right."

Mystic turned to hooded cat "Does the boy know what power that arm posses?" Jubei hesitated "...Not exactly, Rachel gave him the run down of what he can do but he doesn't know what role it has in this." She sighed and messaged her temples "Well I guess that better then nothing." He nodded as his ears perked up at the presence someone new. Both turned to see Rachel with an older gentlemen. The older man wore a dark green suit with the appearance as a butler. Rachel smiled at both of them and said "Good Evening Mr Jubei, Ms Luka or should I say Mystic?" Mystic scowled at the pair as Jubei replied "Evening Rachel, Valkenhayn , what brings you here?" The older man replied "I believe this is a important matter we must discuss." Rachel nodded as she motioned the group away from the sleeping figures "This is mostly serious in your part Ms Luka as in your so called_ niece_." Mystic adjusted her veil to cover her face again and sighed "And what pray tell is the problem?" She felt Valkenhayn's eyes on her fixing the veil knowing as well as Jubei, the origins of her scars. "You have quite the nerve for hiding her from our sights until now, and bold to reveal her now of all times." Rachel declared as she sat down on Nago shaped like a chair. She saw the cloaked woman tense up "Your point Rachel? I don't see the crime in introducing my niece to new people and environments."

Valkenhayn asked "How did you end with the girl in your custody?" Mystic looked toward the butler "I aided her mother before she was born, and when the girl was eight, her mother was killed." Rachel looked slightly surprised as she kept questioning Mystic "Oh? The mother was killed how?" Mystic paused as to try to find the right words to say "I believe it was the work of an unknown person who knew the mother, not exactly sure but there are things we need answers for..." "And the mark? Ms Luka, I believe that is another thing we must discuss as well." Rachel said. Mystic began to get annoyed as she turned away from the group "That I believe is not important right now."

"Oh? And the reaction towards Ragna's Azure Grimoire is not important?" Rachel asked even thou she was aware of Mystic's reaction. The cloaked woman turned to Rachel and enraged snapped at her "Enough Rachel! I'm tired of you all harassing me about the girl, I know what I'm doing with her and that's all you need to know!" She stormed out away from the area as Jubei only sighed and turn to Valkenhayn "Well buddy better go after her, she ain't going to talk to any of us 'cept you and you're only who can a clear explanation out of her." The butler sighed as well as he could only think of why she was defensive.

"Luka."  
"Don't Valkenhayn, I don't need to speak to anyone about her, I know what I'm doing."

"I see..., if I may ask does this have to do with redeeming yourself with your sisters?"

"..."

"Ah I see as well. Luka, they fooled us all."

"...I see them in her everyday..."

"And the mark? Why does it react to Ragna's Azure Grimoire?"

Mystic paused for a minute "It's something she inherited from I believe her mother...I'm still investigating on it, so for now I placed the seal to contain it. As of it's reaction to the Azure Grimoire...I don't know..." Valkenhayn nodded and gave a sad smile. He placed his hand on her shoulder "You know that I am here always to talk Luka..." She shook her head and grabbed his hand "I know, darling, I know..."

* * *

"I had a dream of my mom last night"  
Ragna blinked in surprise at Koe as both of them were preparing breakfast. "Really? What was it about?" Koe shrugged "We were just talking...I was like six I think and I was sitting on her lap. I just told her random stuff and she just nodded and smiled at me...it felt nice." Ragna nodded as he took out the meat from the fire and cut it in half. Koe looked up at the blue sky "Do you ever dream about your family Ragna?" Ragna was silent for a moment until Koe panicked "Oh shit I'm sorry! I just remembered you don't like talking about that! Sorry!" He shook his hand and head to dismiss it "Don't worry about it, you didn't mean it." He handed Koe one half of the meat as he began to take a bite. Koe looked at him nervously before she began to eat.

After the meal, both of them were laying next to each other underneath a tree staring out at the sky. Both were quiet until Ragna said "I just have nightmares...about that day..." Koe turned her head at him. Her eyes got wide nas she realized what he was talking about. "What happen?" Koe whispered. Ragna took a deep breath as he began the story.


	5. Mirror

**So yeah Happy Holiday [Late I know] and here's another chapter I guess...so yeah had to do this chapter from memory and I think the info is kinda right...message me if I'm missing anything...**

**Read and Review please?**

* * *

As Koe sat down in front of Jubei, she felt nervous. Jubei had sent Ragna to gather fire wood and he told Koe that he wanted to talk to her in private about something important. She looked up at the hooded creature pondering about it.

Jubei sensed the nervousness from the girl and he chuckled "Don't worry kid, you're not in trouble." She nodded and let a breath of relief out. "What is it that you wanted to talk about?" She asked. Jubei took a deep breath to be begin "Well you asked me a while ago that why your 'mark' keeps bugging you especially around Ragna. You also told me the pain has calm down since you have been train a lot more with Ragna." Koe nodded at this. She remembered as one day, in the beginning, with Ragna he touched her left shoulder with his right arm and she screamed in pain due to her mark. The pain was so excruciating that she fainted. Ragna freaked out at the moment and Jubei had to calm him down saying it wasn't his fault after he tended her.

Since that day Ragna has avoided any physical contact unless it was hand to hand combat with her and she felt so frustrated thinking why all people he was the only one to cause her pain. The days pass as the pain became duller and soon she could only feel a jolt of pain once in a while. But the thought kept bugging in her mind and was determined to figure it out. She knew asking Mystic was not an effort seeing that the woman would only give her blunt answers if she were to ask about anything. Her best bet was Jubei, when he was alone of course.

"So you know why?" Koe asked and he tried to explain "We don't know why your mark is reacting strangely but with Ragna well he has something to make it react but...it's hard to explain." Koe just blinked "You lost me there..." Jubei sighed "First I'll explain what he has that makes it react." He took a deep breath "You know the stories of the Dark War and the Black Beast?" Koe nodded as the bedtime stories flashed back in her head. He continued "You see when the black beast was slain, it left some remains behind. We gathered it and kept it safe any from anyone. Then that day happen." Koe lightly gasped as she recalled the story that Ragna had told her days ago "When the damn bastard cut his arm off, he was losing so much blood and Rachel had to do what was necessary." Koe's eyes got wide as she realized what he meant "So he's a..." Jubei shook his head "Not exactly, she bit him is what cause his hair and right eye to change color. What is the important is what we had to keep him alive and we had to do what we had to do." Koe gasped "The remains..." Jubei sighed "It's called the Azure Grimoire. It's a powerful weapon that if it gets in the wrong hands, we can kiss this world good bye. That is Ragna's right arm." Koe stared at Jubei in horror. "That power..." Koe muttered. She was beginning taking short breaths as she began to panic "So-o-o he has..." Jubei motioned her to calm down "Listen, he won't kill us. With me, Mystic and Rachel, we are teaching him how to control that power and use it for good." Koe slowly nodded but still was curious about one thing "What if Ragna can't control that power?" Jubei stayed silent and Koe understood.

"There's another thing I want to talk about." He said. Koe looked at the direction that Ragna left and turned back to Jubei as she nodded. Jubei paused for moment and started "This is for the best interest for both of you. Your aunt and me decided its best if both of you don't have feelings for each other..." Koe tilted her head in confusion "What do you mean?"

"You can be friends but nothing more."

Koe laid on the grass staring at the sky in thought. She heard footsteps and stopped next to her. She turned her head to see Ragna looking down at her.

"Hey"  
"Hey..."  
"What's wrong with you?"  
"A lot of things..."  
"Like?"  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
"You sure?"

Koe nodded as she closed her eyes. She heard Ragna siting down next to her. He laid back and she tilts her head on to his shoulder. She felt him stiffen and she whispered "You're not hurting me. Don't worry." She then felt slightly relax and she sighed

_'Not going to be easy.'_

~

The sun was setting as Ragna and Rachel were talking in the distance. Koe was pulled aside by Mystic. She sat Koe down and pulled out something covered with a cloth. Mystic looked Koe "You grow up so fast..." She spoke softly and she gently stoke the girl's face. Koe smiled "Well you raised me most of my life, I owe you so much..." Mystic shook her head "My dear, you don't have to do anything to owe me, just living is good enough...you turned out to be a beautiful, smart and strong woman." Koe nodded "Yeah...sometimes I wish mom was here to see how I grew up..." Mystic sighed "You know your mother will always watch over you always. I bet she is so proud of you right now." Koe smiled towards the sky "I bet she is..."

Mystic uncovered the object to show a necklace. Silver chained with a pendant of a mirror with a floral like frame. Koe's eyes widen and she pointed to the necklace and Mystic nodded. Koe's hands trembled as she reached for the necklace. She stared at the pendant as the memories returned to her mind "This is..." She felt tears coming down her cheeks as she looked back at Mystic. Mystic pulled her veil down to kiss Koe on her forehead "Your mother would want you to have it, it has been passed down from mother to daughter." Koe held the necklace to her chest, then asked "How did you get this?" The hooded woman sighed "Your mother gave it to me a week before that night as a gift for your eighth birthday...she wanted to pass down the family tradition..." Koe cried as she went to hug Mystic

"Thank you auntie, thank you"

~

Ragna and Koe stared at each other in silence. Both were ready to part ways after years of training and both didn't know how to say goodbye to each other. Ragna was in full gear because Jubei had given him the coat and sword of an old friend named Bloodedge. He was wearing a red coat with black shirt and pants underneath. Koe was in gear too, wearing black capris, navy tank top underneath a black hoodie vest. Her weapon was Bo staff courtesy of Mystic but with magic is able to create a blade turning the staff into a scythe.  
Koe smiled at Ragna "So...this is where we part ways..." Ragna shrugged his shoulders and scratched his head "Yeah I guess so..." Ragna looked away from her and she sighed "Thanks for everything Ragna." Ragna turned back to her surprised "What do you mean?" Koe replied "Well you were my training buddy and I view you as my best friend..." Ragna blinked and sighed "You're my best friend too but don't sound like we ain't going to see each other again." He placed his left hand on top of her head and rubbed it. Koe giggled "Yeah you're right but still...I'm going to miss you." She suddenly hugged around his waist tight "I will..." Ragna tensed up in shock and then relaxed as he hugged back.

Both stayed like that until both pulled back and stared at each other.

Another moment of silence.

_'It's going to be weird without him/her'_


	6. Childhood

**So since school started it has been a delay on this story, I apologize for that and thank you for everyone's patience and here's a new chapter. Involves Tsubaki, and Koe's past [a bit of] and a new character [He will be mentioned more in the next chapter don't worry?] **

**So thank again and please read and review?!**

* * *

_"Mama where are we going?" a little girl asked while holding her mother's hand walking towards somewhere. The woman, tall with long navy blue hair but with golden eyes looked down towards the little girl who was a splitting image except for the eyes as they were silver. The woman smiled "Well Koko, mama has to help this poor woman because she's sick and since she can't come to us, we are going to her house."_

_Koe nodded as they arrive close to the house. The house in fact was huge. It felt like as a home for important people, Koe tighten her grip on her mother's hand, as she felt nervous._

_Koe's mother was a spiritual healer and was well known around many places. Her mother was skilled at her job so well that the Duodeicm families would often call for her services [in secret due to status]._

_Her mother sighed "Koko, I know you're scared but don't worry mama is here. Besides I hear that she has a daughter. Maybe you two can be friends and play with each other."_

_When arriving to the manor, both were lead by a servant to an office. There, they both met with the head of the house:_

_"Ah, Kinjo-san so glad you came at a short notice."_

_"It is no problem at all sir; after all I did aided your wife in your birth of your daughter._

_It hurts to know that she has fallen ill again."_

_It turns out that the head's wife was stricken by an unknown illness that doctors were unable to cure, worried for his wife's health, the head of the family called out to Koe's mother to help. After looking into it further, she claimed it would take a few days to start the healing process, as she needed time to gather the ingredients for the cure. He agreed to acquire the ingredients and let her with Koe to stay at the manor as she worked on it. He kneeled to Koe's eye level and smiled "You know I have a daughter around your age, perhaps you would like to meet her and maybe play together?"_

_When they took her to the garden in the back she saw a redheaded girl with sky blue eyes wearing a colorful kimono. The girl turned and saw them. The girl's father spoke "Tsubaki, I would like you to meet Miss Chizuru and her daughter, Kokori." Tsubaki came up to the group and stared at Koe. She tilted her head and then smiled "I like you." Koe blinked in disbelief as she stared up at her mother thinking 'What?'_

_The days began to turn to weeks as the progress of recovering took a slow pace for the head's wife to feel better and Koe's mother stayed to watch to make sure that nothing would go wrong. Koe really didn't mind, she was staying at a nice house, fed great food and better she finally had a friend. Koe and her mother often traveled to many places so the possibility of having friends was very low for Koe. She was happy that Tsubaki liked her although she felt bad that her mother wasn't recovering quickly and hated seeing her sad eyes._

_"Ne, Koko-chan."_

_"Yeah Baki-chan?"_

_"Is my mom going to ever better?"_

_"I don't know...but my mom is working real hard to help her!"_

_Tsubaki smiled as Koe was waving her arms around she was explaining and trying to make her feel better._

_Tsubaki's mother soon recovered thanks to hours of treatment given by Koe's mother. Koe could see that her mother was drained of energy, she was happy to finally see Tsubaki happy again but at the same realize she would have to leave since her mother's job was finished._

_Both girls were in the garden as their last time there together. Both of them were sad. As they were saying goodbye, Koe pulled out two necklaces; it was a string with a simple heart charm and the other was a flower charm. "For you!" Koe exclaimed as she handed the one with the heart to her. "Mama said that your name mean Camilla which is a flower and she said mine means heart! So you have my name and I have your name!" Tsubaki blushed in amazement as she took the necklace and stared at the charm. She smiled and hugged Koe._

_"I'll never forget you!"_

* * *

"Oi Tsubaki, Tsubaki, Tsubaki!"

"Huh?"

Tsubaki snapped out of the daze she was in and looked at the source of the voice. It was a guy. He was around 6'0. He had navy blue hair and his eyes were unknown due to the sunglasses. He wore the male uniform of the military academy. "Oh sorry Zen, I must have spaced out a bit..." Tsubaki said and Zen nodded "Whatever, I just came here cause Jin was looking for you, something about the student council or some other bullshit." She nodded and headed towards the door before Zen called out "He's with Makoto and Noel." She stopped in her tracks and turned. She fiddled with her bracelet on her right hand and fiddled with the only charm on the bracelet that was a heart. She thought about it and asked, "Umm can I ask you a question Zen?" He raised an eyebrow in confusion but nodded allowing her to ask, "Do you think Jin likes anyone?" "Huh? You're kidding..." Zen looked at her in more confusion and she sighed "Well I'm just curious and since you're Jin's best friend and he would tell you things and-" "Whoa Whoa! First of all what the hell is with this? Second of all, just because I'm his best friend doesn't mean that I know everything about the damn guy." Zen explained. Tsubaki sighed "I've been thinking about this for a while…" Zen sighed thinking _'You have got to be kidding me'_ He puts his hands on her shoulders, he looked at her dead in the eye and said, "The man shows no interest in anyone, he is a potato..." Tsubaki got mad and punched Zen in the stomach "Don't say that!" Zen fell to the ground, groaning in pain "Violent woman! Gah! Damn it…" Tsubaki turned towards the door and stomped out the room. Zen crawled out of the

room into the hallway and mumbles to himself, "No one believes me, but she's worse then Makoto…"

"Oh my goodness Zen are you okay?!"

Zen looked up to see a blonde haired girl with green eyes; she kneeled over towards

him, helping him up. Zen chuckled and smiled:

"Thanks Noel, I'm fine."


	7. Kagutsuchi

So yeah...new chapter sorry again for the lack, I might have my friend who going to school majoring in english to look over my stuff before I post it, she doesn't mind and she knows my lacking in english despite its kinda my first language? So I have the next chapter almost done but I'll have her look at it before posting it tomorrow night maybe...

Read and Review?

* * *

"What the hell? When the fuck did Jin go a-wall on us?" Zen exclaimed. He was wearing the male uniform of the intelligence department of the NOL. He still had on the dark pair of sunglasses. He was in the office of his superior, a woman named Ringo.

"Two days ago, they don't know why out of the blue but I have a strong feeling why..." She replied.

She was a very tall woman with heels. She was wearing a red dress shirt and black pencil skirt but on top was her thin black trench coat. She also had long red hair with purple-gray eyes. "It appears that we have sightings of Ragna the Bloodedge at the 13th hierarchal city of kagutsuchi. I assume that's why..." Zen slammed his fist on the wall in anger "Damn it Jin! Shit! The fuck was he thinking?!" Ringo sighed. She grabbed a piece of paper and wrote on it. "Well we can't do anything now, but if I were you; I head there NOW. Because they got Noel already heading there to retrieve him." Zen's head snapped up to look at her

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me"

Ringo hands him the piece of paper,

"Don't fuck up."

* * *

At the landing port in Kagatsuchi, a young woman steps out of the air shuttle. The young navy haired girl walked out of the port to the main streets. She was wearing a heavy fabric shawl around her like a poncho with her weapon: her bo staff was strapped on her back. She pulled down the extra fabric that was her hood and looked around.

"Wow so different from when last time I came here..."

Koe shook her hair out and with a hair tie; she put her hair up into a messy bun. She walked around for a bit until her stomach lightly growled. Koe decided to get a snack and headed to a food cart.

Koe walked as she was eating a small bag of meat buns. Soon then she heard a low cry from the distance. "Hm?" She turned towards an alleyway.

She sees a yellow-orange blob outside a restaurant window. Koe walked over to it to see it was a small hooded girl with cat ears on top of the hood, her sleeves ended to paws instead of hands. "Meow..." The hood cried out softly and Koe kneeled down to her.

"Hey, you ok?" Koe asked as she shook the girl. As Koe got closer, her bag as well and the scent of the food reached to the girl's nose. Suddenly the hooded girl sprang up "Food! Food! Food!" Koe backed up looking scared "What the hell?" She then saw that the girl's face was hidden in the hood, only seeing red eyes and grinning smile.

The hooded girl turned to Koe and pounced on her "Food! Food! Food! Can Tao have food? Please? Please? PLEASE!?" Koe pushed the girl off of her and grabbed her bag "The hell is wrong with you?! " The cat girl blinked then played with her paws "Tao is hungry meow, and Tao has no money and if Tao doesn't eat..." She dropped to Koe's feet, grabbing them and begged "TAO WILL DIE!" Koe could only sigh at the scene as she kept begging and kneeled down "If I give you one meat bun, will you let go of my feet?" The cat girl blinked and jumped in joy. "Yeah yeah! Tao will that!" Koe could only laugh as she grabbed three meat buns and handed to the cat girl. She blinked "Meow? I thought you're giving Tao only one?" Koe smiled "Well I'm not really going to eat ALL of them." The cat girl's grin got bigger and grabbed the buns. She threw up the buns in the air and opened her mouth as they landed in her mouth. She ate them quickly and pounced on Koe hugging her "Thank you! Thank you Bun Lady!" Koe stumbled back, and laughed, hugging her back. "It's fine...umm your name?" The hooded girl jumped back "I'm Tao! Tao! Tao!." Koe chuckled "I'm Koe, nice to meet you, Tao." Koe looked at the sky to see it was soon turning dusk, she made a 'tsk' sound and then turned to Tao "Well I better head off Tao, stay out of trouble Hun." Then she turned to leave. "Ok bye bye Bun Lady!" Tao waved at her and Koe waved back. Not even two steps she took before she heard Tao called out "Wait Bun Lady!" Koe turned back only to see Tao running towards her and next thing she knew, Tao was pushing Koe's breasts together "Boing! Like meat buns! And on your head!" Tao said. With that, she pushed them again before she left Koe. "Bye Bye Bun Lady!"

Koe blinked before she registered what had happen. It dawned on her and she began blushing red like a tomato. "What the hell?" She sharply turn the opposite direction, walking fast away from what just happen.

_'What the hell? I feed her and then she gropes me?! That doesn't make sense!'_

She soon wondered off again trying to find the place she remembered to go to as she was turning the corner, she bumped into someone. Both persons fell behind. Koe scrambled up as she began to apologize "Oh sorry! I wasn't paying attention. Sorry!" She saw she had bumped into a blond girl wearing blue. The blonde girl got up as well "No no I should be sorry! I didn't look either!" Both girls began to laugh "I'm really sorry miss..." Koe began to say as she soon realized what the blond girl was wearing, she was a NOL officer. "Noel Vermillion, and you are?" Koe could only smile as she began to feel nervous "Koe, Koe Kinjo..." She gestured Noel's outfit asking "So you're a..." Noel noticed what she was asking and nodded "Oh Yeah! Lieutenant Noel Vermillion at your service!" Noel then remembered something and suddenly begins to panic "Oh no! I completely forgot!" Koe raised an eyebrow in confusion "What's wrong?" Noel looked at Koe "You need to be careful miss Kinjo, there have been rumors that a wanted criminal is in this city." Koe blinked "Who?"

Before Noel could reply, a voice called out her name. Both girls looked towards the source of the voice. "Noel!" Noel soon recognized the person "Zen?!" Zen ran up to the girls "Oh thank goddess I found you Noel, I've been looking for you since I got here. Goddamn it..." Zen panted as he took a moment to regain his breath. Noel was surprised and looked at Koe. Koe could only shrug and decided to head out. "I'll leave you guys to talk, thanks for the warning Miss Vermillion." As she began to turn to leave, Zen looked up "Wait." He said and she turned back, looking at him in confusion "Yes?"  
Zen stood up. He took a long look at Koe's face and asked "Have we met?" Koe shook her head "No...I don't think so..." Zen shook his head too "Nah, I know I have seen your face somewhere..." Koe shrugged her shoulders and looked at Noel then back at Zen "I'm sorry. I have never met you before now." Zen stared in concentration at her and disagreed again then remembered something, "Were you a dancer or something? I fucking swear...I never forget a face...I don't! Ask Noel, right?" Noel nodded agreeing with Zen, "It's true! He has great memory!" Koe looked at both of them and backed away slowly "I'm NOT a dancer, and again I'm sorry I have never met you before! I really need to go..." She backed away more and then waved at them before turning and running away from them. They didn't see the face of horror on Koe's face as she ran thinking:  
_  
'What the hell? Why of all places this guy recognized me from there?! I'm not even here for day and these crazy things happen to me?!'_

Zen and Noel looked where she left and then Noel turned to Zen asking him "What are you doing here?" He turned to her, "Oh yeah, Noel, do you know where Jin is?" She shook her head "That's what I'm here for..." He puts his hands on her shoulders "Okay good, stop what you're doing now." Noel stared at him in confusion "Huh? What do you mean?" Zen sighed, "I'll look for him, I need you to get to safety, we can't risk it." Noel didn't know what he talking about "But Zen, I was given orders to retrieve Major Kisaragi-" "I don't give a fuck about orders! I need you to be at a safe place, you in Kagatsuchi is not a good thing!" "I don't understand!" "Just trust me!" Noel backed off and started to head to the direction of the NOL base "I can't! I have to get Major Kisaragi!" She ran off and Zen began to chase her

"Goddamn it Noel!"


End file.
